Take Me Home
by findyourspitfire
Summary: Artemis Crock takes pride in her volunteering and currently works at a soup kitchen. One day former friend ,Wally West, shows up out of the blue and everything around her starts to change. Will she take him under her wing? Spitfire.
1. Chapter 1

**Take Me Home**

Chapter 1

* * *

"Good Morning, Lacey!" Artemis Crock's voice rang through the medium-sized room as she entered from the frigid cold.

The middle aged woman sent her a warm smile as the gusts of wind from the busy Boston streets blew through the doorframe.

It was one of the coldest winters on record in Boston and gave no signs of letting up. The snow that had fallen two weeks ago and has not been given the chance to melt. Bone-chilling temperatures called for immense layers of clothing, chunky snow boots and a lot of hot chocolate. The minor road-block could not keep Artemis from trekking out to her Honda and driving down to the small soup kitchen about a mile from her apartment.

_Volunteering and donating her time was something she had picked up from her mother. Paula used to take her young daughter to a nearby community garden that she was tending along with some other neighbors. The abandoned lot was transformed into a space where neighbors could take turns tending the garden and spending time with family. There was an antique bench in the corner and a hand-laid stone path that she herself had helped form. It was her mother's pride and joy. Through the process of creating the garden, Artemis began to understand the importance of helping others and showing that a little care could go a long way. The feeling that she received from donating her time could never be recreated, it became one of her passions. Unfortunately, last summer her mother lost her battle with breast cancer and passed away. Artemis was torn apart and felt like there was no stability in her life. One day she was taking a walk around town and came across the beautiful garden that they put together all those years ago. She lowered herself on to the bench with caution, afraid that the old thing would collapse, but it didn't. It stayed strong all these years. This was the stability in her life, volunteering was the one thing that didn't change. In the memory and honor of her mother, she would continue to spread her care and love. _

She inhaled deeply as the smells of home-cooked dishes warmed her soul and her being. Artemis graced Lacey and the other volunteers with a smile as she started to pull off her dark green pea coat. The warmth of the room engulfed her as the cold started to leave her body. She let out a sigh of relief as she readied herself to face the day. After the women drank their coffee they settled behind the counter of hot food that was waiting to be served. In no less than ten minutes, people started to stroll in from the busy city streets. Artemis couldn't help but notice their lack of winter clothing. Many of them only had light sweaters on their backs because it was all they could salvage.

"Morning, Arty!" A toothless Bobby tipped his worn out Red Sox cap at the blonde.

"Hey, Bobby! How are you today?" She asked as she readied a plate of scrambled eggs for him.

"Pretty good, the Sox aren't doing well. They lost the last two games. I can barely stand it. It's about time they put me, you know?" He let out a frustrated sigh as he itched his scraggly gray beard.

"That's unfortunate, there's always next time. You never know, maybe you'll suit up and play in the big leagues." She winked down at the man offering a good-hearted smile.

"Artemis, you always seem to cheer me up on my worst days. I'll make sure to hook you up with tickets when I play." He grinned widely as he took the plate from her small hands.

As he walked away and took a seat in one of the folding chairs, Artemis couldn't stop the smile tugging at her lips. Sure, there was probably a very slim chance that Bobby would play for the Red Sox, but it made him happy. In the end isn't that all that matters? For a few minutes all his worries and doubts would alleviate and that was a gift within it self.

"Do we need any refills of anything?" Lacey's raspy voice cut through Artemis' thoughts, bringing her back to reality.

"Not right now, we'll be needing some more rolls soon though." Artemis motioned her head over to the almost-empty basket.

"Sure thing." She paused skimming the morning crowd that were happily enjoying themselves. "How's Bobby?" Lacey asked with concern, cleaning her hands on her apron.

Five months ago, Bobby was crossing the street and was hit by a car. The driver claims that he didn't see the frail man but Bobby says otherwise. He now walks around with a limp and has moments of memory loss.

"He was in a great mood and came in with a spring in his step. He looks so much better, thank God." Artemis ended her sentence with a relieved sigh as one of Bobby's laughs cut through the cafeteria.

"Good, good. Artemis you have no idea what your kindness means to these people. Bless you." Lacey beamed up at the young adult and caressed Artemis' cheek with her hand.

"Thanks, it means a lot. It just comes naturally to me, almost like my true calling." Artemis shrugged bashfully as the other woman gave her a genuine grin.

"Well, I better go pop those rolls in the oven." She winked at the blonde before scurrying off into the kitchen.

Once she was out of sight, Artemis started to stack plastic cups at the beginning of the buffet so that they would be available for people to use. When someone tapped her shoulder and pulled her from her thoughts, she whipped her body around in shock. Her unplanned movements caused the cups in her hand to start bouncing all over the linoleum floor. She let out a huff as she bent down to retrieve the cups and to hide her embarrassment.

"Let me help you." He spoke as he kneeled down beside her to retrieve the remaining cups.

"Thanks, but you don't have to." Artemis lifted her head to speak and found herself at a loss for words.

"Wally?" She blurted out, instantly wishing she hadn't said anything.

_ "This was it, he's going to ask me to be his girlfriend." A young Artemis has thought to herself as the two made their way to Wally's house. Fourteen year-old Wally West had brought his long-time best friend to the large oak tree in his backyard where he and his father had built a tree house. Artemis had been too excited and nervous to notice the gloomy expression he was displaying. _

_"Arty, there's something I need to tell you." He swallowed as he brought his eyes down to meet hers._

_"You know you can tell me anything." She nodded trying to keep her composure._

_He took her hands between his and shook his head slightly before speaking. Artemis furrowed her brows together with confusion, not understanding his actions._

_"I'm moving." He said simply before meeting her stormy-gray eyes once more. "We're leaving for California on Friday."_

_She opened and closed her mouth a few times, not being able to speak. Artemis closed her eyes for a quick moment and shook her head violently. He was leaving? Everything around them seemed to stop and she couldn't overcome the shock. _

_"Friday is in two days! Why didn't you tell me?" She pressed as her emotions started to take over._

_"Because, I didn't know how to tell you. God, Artemis I don't want to leave but I have no choice." Wally stared into her eyes hopelessly, trying to stay level headed._

_"California's on the other side of the world! I'll never see you." Artemis exclaimed running her fingers through her locks with frustration._

_"We'll make it work, I promise." Wally pleaded knowing that his words held no truth._

_"It's easier said than done." She said softly dropping her vision to the grass beneath their feet._

_"Artemis, look at me." He pleaded once more placing his finger under her chin to meet her eyes._

_She couldn't hold the tears in any longer as they had made their way over the brims of her eyes and fell down her cheeks._

_"For the longest time, I've wanted to tell you how I feel. I shouldn't have waited this long, it wasn't fair to you. Artemis I-." Wally's passionate words were cut off by Artemis flinging herself into his chest and pressing her lips to his._

_It took him a moment to adjust to the new position but soon wrapped his arms around her, cascading his lips over hers. The salty taste of tears could be tasted on their tongues and at that moment, it didn't matter whose they were. Artemis was the first to pull away from what could have been a steamy make-out session. She laid a hand on the side of his face and smiled sadly as he turned into it._

_"Let's not make any promises we can't keep. Wall-man, if it's meant to be it will be. It will only be more painful for the both of us, if we start pouring our feelings to each other. You mean the world to me, and right now, that's all that needs to be said." Artemis' voice became shaky towards the end as a single tear made it's way down Wally's freckled-cheek. _

_She leaned forward and kissed it gently, holding her breath and praying that she wouldn't break down in his arms. It would only make things more complicated than they were becoming._

_"You will always hold a special place in my heart Artemis Crock." His voice betrayed him breaking when her name fell off his lips. _

_"And right now, that's all I need to hear." She enveloped him into a hug and rested her head on his broad shoulder. _

_That was one of the last times that she saw him. For the first few years they would try and keep in touch but it didn't last long. They were no longer apart of each others lives. _

He hadn't changed at all, except for the light-orange beard he was growing and the length of his untamed hair. His emerald-colored eyes were still captivating and his smile could still weaken any girls' knees. Those freckles of his were still dusted over his boyish features just like they had been ten years ago. This was all well and good, but what was he doing here, in a soup kitchen?

"Artemis, what are you doing here?" Wally West raised his thick eyebrows in shock as he recognized Artemis Crock.

"I could ask you the same thing." She responded still trying to overcome the reappearance of Wally.

The redness that was flushing his chiseled face was hinting possible embarrassment, just like it used to when they were kids. She smiled at the memory then shook it away trying to focus on the cause it hand. Artemis didn't know how long they were staring back at each other on the floor but by the looks of the staff it must have been a while. The two young adults went to stand up at the same time and bumped their foreheads.

"Jesus, are you okay?" He asked holding his own head trying to hide his already-red face.

"I've had worse. Just tell me what you're doing here, I have to get back to work." She huffed rubbing her sore temple.

This entire encounter was giving her a migraine and she would need some Advil in the near future. What was this man doing here?

"Y-you work here?" The shocked expression returned to his face and his mouth fell agape.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I already said that." Artemis was growing impatient, he could tell because she had her hands on her hips.

This gave Artemis a chance to really look at him. He was not as muscular as he used to be, he was actually a little malnourished. His face was very defined and the dark-bags under his eyes were a hint that he didn't get much sleep. She also noticed how visible his collarbones were and had the urge to reach out and run her fingertips across them. Wally was never scruffy, he always made sure that he was clean shaven. She remembered how he would always tell her how he didn't like facial hair. Artemis' orbs left his face and traveled down to his apparel. His leather jacket was worn out in a couple of places.

There was something wrong with this picture.

All the puzzle pieces were being pieced together, there was a reason that Wally was here. It all suddenly made sense and this time there was no cocincidence.

Wally was homeless.

* * *

This is my first story, please review and tell me what you think!(:

Gabby


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: This story is inspired by the song "The Call by Regina Spektor")

**Take Me Home **

Chapter 2

* * *

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I already said that." Artemis was growing impatient, he could tell because she had her hands on her hips.

Wally swallowed causing his Adam's apple to move up and down in his throat. He was becoming uncomfortable under Artemis' glare and was finding it hard to keep eye contact. Slowly his reason for being there was unfolding in her mind, Artemis had always been an intelligent girl, well now woman. He paused at the thought and took the time to really look at his former best friend. She still resembled a goddess with her cascading blonde tresses, full pink lips and defined facial features. Curiously, he brought his gaze back up to hers to find that her stormy-colored eyes hadn't changed either. Emotions were pooling in those eyes of his as the flitted back and forth across his face.

When he remembered that Artemis still required an answer he furrowed his brows together as he prepared to let the words pass through his lips.

"I uh, well, my house was foreclosed two weeks ago so I've been sleeping in my car. Two weeks prior, I lost my job and from there it all sort of went down hill." He laughed softly.

Wally watched as she processed the information that he had just introduced to her. The lines that had gathered on her forehead had softened and her eyes had rounded with surprise, or so he thought.

"Oh, Wally, I'm so sorry." She spoke softly before pushing her hands into the pockets of her apron.

"It could always be worse." Wally spoke after a moment of silence between the two.

Artemis lifted her head once more to read his facial expression and to decipher his tone. In return he gave her a reassuring smile that she appreciated even though it was forced.

"Well for starters, let's get you something to eat, then we'll catch up." Artemis gestured to the buffet with an outstretched arm and a genuine smile.

"That sounds great." He beamed down at her as he started to take off his leather jacket.

{Flashback}

_"West, I have to let you go." Chuck grimaced as he wiped his greasy hands with a towel._

_"Please reconsider. Chuck, you know I need this job." Wally pleaded trying to keep his voice steady._

_"I'm sorry, Wally. The garage isn't bringing in enough for pay roll, I'll be lucky if I can keep two guys. I'll pay you for the rest of the week, but that's all I can do right now." Chuck rubbed the back of his neck before glancing back up at the young mechanic._

_"Well, thanks." Wally rasped before turning on his heel and making his way out of the garage._

_Two weeks later his house was foreclosed and the only place he could reside was his beaten up Ford. He wrapped himself in an old wool blanket and blasted the heat. Sooner or later the car would give out and he would be left out in the cold. But for now all he could do was pull his legs to his chest and pray that he would stay warm._

_One of his former co-workers who also lost his job told Wally about a soup kitchen on Hudson Avenue where they served hot food. For a day or two his pride got in the way and the embarrassment started to eat at his soul. When the hunger became unfathomable he walked over to the small building hoping to get a little something to hold him over. How did it get this bad so fast?_

_{End of Flashback}_

Artemis watched curiously as Wally situated himself at a table by the window that overlooked Hudson Avenue. He had shrugged off his jacket and was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans that were covered in grease stains. His arms lacked muscle but were still pretty impressive. She wondered where he had been working and when he had moved back to California.

"Uh, Artemis? Don't you think that's enough eggs?" Lacey questioned as he eyes traveled from the spoon to the plate that Artemis was filling.

The blonde had been distracted and forgot that she was spooning eggs onto Wally's plate. A slight blush made its way up to her cheeks as she gently returned the spoon to the serving tray.

"Sorry, I got distracted." Artemis swept her vision over to Lacey with a shy smile.

"It probably doesn't have anything to do with that handsome young man you were just talking to, right?" Lacey raised an eyebrow as she nodded over in Wally's direction.

The blush on Artemis' face grew deeper and she looked away trying to come up with something to say.

"He's an old friend who happened to stop by, that's all." Artemis responded trying to keep her voice from speaking as she grabbed the plate and made her way out from behind the buffet.

"It always is." Lacey chuckled to herself before greeting the next person who was waiting for their breakfast.

"Here you go." Artemis laid the heaping plate of food in front of him with a glass of juice and a small mug filled with coffee.

"Thanks." Wally replied with his gaze still cast out the window.

Artemis took a seat in the chair across from Wally before following his gaze. When she found what he was looking at she felt her heart ache. A man had just walked out of the Henry's flower shop with a bouquet of daises and a satisfied smile on his thin lips.

"Do you remember when we used to help Henry put together the bouquets of flowers for the deliveries? He turned his head to face Artemis' with a gleam in his emerald eyes.

"Of course, those days were some of the best." She agreed with a small smile and the memories ran through her mind like a home movie.

"There never was a greater feeling than knowing that you were helping to make another person's day." He reminisced as he started to dig into his eggs.

"How's Henry?" He asked after he swallowed his food.

"He's doing good, he and Gladys are still running the shop. I'll see them from time to time." She explained as she took a sip from her mug.

After a minute of uncomfortable silence, Artemis decided to just come out with it. Why wait any longer? She was becoming more and more anxious with every second that passed.

"Wally, what happened to you?" Artemis blurted out, quickly wishing that her tone hadn't come out as harsh as it did.

"It's a long story." He sighed leaning back in the folding chair.

"I've got time." She smiled assuringly placing both hands around her coffee mug, ready to listen.

"Well, it all started when-" Wally started only to be interrupted by Lacey who was standing before them.

"I'm apologize for interrupting and I know you're on break Artemis, but we need some help in the back. Two of the ladies went home and we've fell short on help." Lacey was exasperated and Artemis could feel the anxiety radiating off of her.

"It's no problem, Wally this is Lacey, Lacey this is Wally." Artemis introduced them as she stood up from her seat.

"Nice to meet you, Wally." She greeted him as he shook her hand.

"Pleasure's all mine." Wally smiled back with that heart-melting smile of his that even had Lacey blushing.

Artemis quietly laughed with Wally as Lacey scurried back to the kitchen. He looked up at her with his eyes shining and the sun making his orange-colored hair resemble flames.

"I better get back." She spoke after the laughter subsided and she started to feel her cheeks get warm again.

"We'll talk soon, it was nice to see you again, Artemis. I've missed you." He gave her a bashful smile that had butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"Enjoy you're breakfast Wall-man." She gave him a good-hearted smile before turning away from him.

Artemis walked a few feet before stopping in her tracks. She wasn't going to let him leave her again. To walk away would be unwise. She has an empty bedroom in her apartment and he needed a place to stay. This could be a sign. Either way she knew that he needed a friend and a place to stay. It would be wrong to not lend out her hand.

"Hey, Wally?" She called out once she had turned to face him.

"Yes?" He answered after swallowing the food he just put in his mouth.

"Do you still need a place to stay?" She asked after exhaling a breath that she had been holding in.

"Technically, yes. But i'll find somewhere to sleep tonight." He assured her with a nod.

"Wally, you're more than welcome to stay at my place until you get back up on your feet."

Artemis kept her eyes locked with his as he contemplated the offer she gave. Before he could say anything else she spoke again. This wasn't a choice, he needs a place to stay.

"It wasn't an option, you need a warm place to sleep. I want you to come stay with me." She spoke tenderly as she sat down across from him once more.

"Artemis I can't burden you with my presence, I'll be fine." Wally pleaded with emotion pooling in his eyes.

She took his shaking hands in hers and met his eyes once more. Wally's large hands seemed to envelope hers two times over. The warmth that grew between them made her heart flutter and at that moment she wished that he wouldn't let her go. Wally ran his calloused thumbs over her skin a few times before sighing.

"Only until I get back up on my feet." He agreed with a bashful smile.

"Good, meet me here in two hours." She couldn't hide the smile on her lips as she patted his hands with hers.

Artemis rose to her feet releasing her hand from Wally's. She quickly missed the warmth of Wally's hands as she started to make her way back to the kitchen. Before she could take a step he grabbed her hand.

"Thanks for this Arty, it mean's more than you know." He beamed up at her and placed a kiss on the top of her hand.

"Now go, before Lacey comes looking for you." He urged her along and Artemis stood in a trance.

She nodded a couple of times before turning and walking to the kitchen. What was she getting herself into?

"Well, this is it." Artemis pushed the front door open as she walked into the medium-sized apartment.

Wally looked around in appreciation, quickly feeling ashamed. He watched her toss her coat on the couch with her scarf and her hat. She flicked on the lights for the living room and kitchen, lighting up her beautiful home. Wally placed his bag from CVS and his jacket beside hers before taking a seat in the arm chair. They had made a stop there so that he could get some toiletries.

"Artemis, you have a beautiful place." He told her in awe as he took in the art that hang on the walls and the television that sat in the middle of the living room.

"Thanks, it does it's job." She answered humbly walking over to where Wally was sitting.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I have some of my older brother's clothes that he leaves here when he comes to visit." She adds with a small smile.

"Feel free to make yourself at home. The bathroom in down the hall on the left if you want to shower." She gestures to in the direction before looking back at Wally.

"Thanks for everything, Artemis." He says again for the fourth or fifth time that day.

This is when she realizes how close they are to each other. At the same time Wally notices, as well. Before anything can occur, Wally abruptly stands to stretch.

"Well, I better go clean up. I'm starting to look like an actual hobo." He chuckled humorously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll start dinner, just call me if you need anything." She replied with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Sure, thing." He grabbed his shopping bag and made his way over to the bathroom.

Once he was out of sight she chuckled to herself and leaned back into the couch like she was fourteen all over again.

* * *

Now the fun starts (;

Please review!

I actually really like this story (:


	3. Chapter 3

****(A/N): Thanks for all the amazing feedback! I hope you all like this story because it's beginning to grow on me.

This chapter is slightly _**Rated M**_, you were warned.

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Young Justice, Happy Reading!

**Take Me Home**

Chapter 3

* * *

"This shower is long over due." Wally said to himself as the steam started to fill the bathroom.

He pulled his white t-shirt over his head discarding it on the floor next to his ripped jeans, flash boxers, and dingy socks. As he made his way over to the shower from the vanity, he spotted his full body reflection in the mirror. Wally scanned his being from the dark bags under his eyes, to his weak-looking muscles, firm chest and his pale lower body. Who was this man? Wally shook his head in disgust before stepping into the tub. The hot water scalded his skin as it fell from the shower head. It was painful yet satisfying at the same time. A deep breath was exhaled through his lips as he let the water eat away at his body. He let his mind wander as he remembered everything that happened today. A smile grew on his lips as Artemis came into his mental state. He couldn't get over how beautiful she became over the last ten years. Wally would never be able to get enough of those delicious curves, or those beautiful golden tresses, or those legs that seemed to go on for days, or her tight midsection, or her full breasts or **my god**, those inviting lips that always seemed to demand his attention. He could feel his desire for her growing and it was getting hotter in the small bathroom. Wally let out a groan when he glanced down his body.

"Jesus Christ." He muttered as he stared at his hard-on for Artemis. "This is wrong on so many levels."

He shook his head and started to relieve himself with thoughts of Artemis he shouldn't be having in her bathroom, in her apartment.

"That should be done now." Artemis spoke to herself as she checked on the penne that was boiling on her stove.

She decided to make pasta because well, it was easy and she was having trouble focusing so it would be unwise to do anything else. Could you blame her? After she tasted a piece and was satisfied with it, she shut the water and brought it to the sink to strain. Artemis was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Wally standing in the doorway.

"Uh, Artemis?" He rasped causing her to jerk her head up to respond.

What she didn't expect to see was a shirtless Wally with a towel on that was loosely tied around his torso. Wally watched amused as she opened and closed her mouth a few times before speaking. He had shaved leaving his face looking fresh and very attractive. Artemis wished that the heat traveling up her body would subside and that she would be able to compose herself like the adult that she was. Who was she kidding? He was gorgeous, and all she wanted to was jump on him and take him right on her kitchen table. Wait what?

"Yes." She swallowed trying to busy herself by shaking the strainer to rid the pasta of excess water.

"Where were the clothes you said you had?" He asked with a smug expression. "I checked the spare room and they weren't in there."

"They're on our bed, I mean my bed." She blushed harshly and by his expression he could tell that his entire face was beet red.

"Right, thanks. It smells amazing in here." Wally nodded, his face also flushed.

Before another word was spoken he made his way down the hall, to her room. Artemis sat on the floor against the cabinets and covered her face.

"There's no way that just happened. Lord take me now." She moaned wanting to hide in one of the small wooden doors.

****The two sat down at Artemis' dining room table quietly eating their plates of Penne ala Vodka. She had also made rolls but they overcooked in the oven so the only other thing on the table was a tossed salad. As they ate the two would steal glances at each other hoping that the other wouldn't notice.

"The pasta's incredible." Wally baritone voice broke through the silence with the appreciative comment.

"Thanks, it's pretty easy to make." She smiled softly as she twirled her fork between her fingers.

"So, you still want to hear my story?" He asked hoping that it would start a conversation.

"Of course, start from the very beginning." She nodded with a heart-warming grin.

"Well, two years ago I moved back here from California because I was tired of the scene and wanted to be home, where I grew up. Back in Cali, I was a manager for a small hotel on a nearby beach. When I came here I couldn't find any hotels with that position open so I started looking around for anything that would come up. For about a year I would find crappy jobs like being a bus boy or a waiter and could barely make enough money to survive. Soon, I was behind on most of my payments and started to max out credit cars. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't ask my parents for money. Not after I just picked up and left my "perfect life" in California. I wasn't happy there, but then again look where I ended up." He stopped abruptly to apologize for his words but Artemis said that she understood and to keep going.

He took a swig of Iced Tea before continuing his story.

"Then I got a job at the garage for about six months and the money wasn't half bad for a mechanic who had no training. The money barely kept me afloat as I continued to just spiral downwards. Two weeks ago Chuck let me go because the garage wasn't making enough money to make pay roll. Then I was sleeping in my car and getting my meals at the 7-11 down the street. The other day my friend tells me about the soup kitchen and then I meet you. And for the first time in a couple of years I feel at home. You give me the gift of company and you invite me to stay in your home. It's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Artemis, you saved my life and brought me home." He paused to see that Artemis' eyes were glossy with tears and a small smile played on her lips.

"Artemis, please don't cry." He pleaded as his expression fell.

He rose from his chair and walked over to take Artemis in his arms. She laid her head on his chest and took the material from the back of his shirt in her fists. Wally placed his chin the crown of her head and held her close. The moment brought tears to his eyes only making him hold her tighter. A minute or so later she sniffled and he loosed his grip on her so that she could pull back from his chest.

"At least it had a happy ending." He shrugged lightly, with a softened tone.

"It most certainly did, sorry for crying." She laughed lightly, wiping her eyes.

"Don't apologize for crying, Artemis." He chuckled as he took her face between his two hands, using his thumbs to wipe away a few tears that were falling over the apples of her cheeks.

Their bodies were almost touching and in that moment, Wally was captivated by Artemis' stormy-gray eyes. He dropped his gaze to her full pink lips taking in their similarity to freshly bloomed rose petals. There was nothing more he wanted in the world right now that to kiss this woman. The air felt heavy and he was finding it hard to fill his lungs with oxygen. Her lips parted slightly as he started to lean in closer to her jaw, the feeling of her breath on her mouth was the last thing he felt before Artemis closed the distance between them. Wally cascaded his thin lips along her plump ones a few times before she linked her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her mouth. He had dropped his hands from her face and they were now loosely around her petite waist. Wanting to taste her, Wally ran his tongue across her lips wordlessly asking for entrance to her mouth. She quickly obliged as Wally walked her back to the nearest wall. He pressed his body over hers so that there was no space between them. A suppressed moan passed through Artemis' lips causing her to arch her back against Wally's torso. Her actions further ignited the flame that taking over his body. Wally was sure that she could feel him through the flimsy material of her leggings. He leaned forward dragging his lips from hers to kiss her jaw, the skin under her ear and her exposed shoulder. Feeling impatient, Artemis started to grind her hips against his eliciting a moan from Wally who had his head buried in her shoulder. He slid his hand from her hips to the waistband of her leggings.

"Wally, touch me." She pleaded with her head against the wall.

That all he needed to hear as he slid the leggings down her waist and dragged a finger down her dripping sex. Wally groaned at how wet she was for him, she was soaked.

"Baby, why'd you wait so long?" He asked as he took the finger with her juices and tasted her.

"We were having dinner." She huffed as she watched Wally lick his finger.

He let out a quiet chuckle before returning his finger back to it's rightful place. She let out a dragged moan as he started to move the finger in and out of her. They start to get a rhythm going as she starts to move against his hand. When he flattens his palm against her she calls out his name and that almost pushes him over the edge.

"Wally, take me." She orders through shaky breaths and with the fire in her eyes, he knows not to question her. Not that he would, but still.

He lifts her up into his arms leaving the leggings on the floor against the wall. As they make their way to her bedroom, Artemis starts discarding clothes of their bodies. She pulls her tank over her head followed by Wally's t-shirt that's ripped over his head. He lays her down on the mattress and takes a second to take in her glorious being. He can't help but let a proud smile grow on his face, she just so beautiful laying there only in her purple bra that doesn't leave much to imagination.

"Those sweats need to go." Her voice breaks through his thoughts as she kneels on the edge of the bed with her fingers grabbing ahold of the waistband.

As she pushed them down his lean body, she lightly kisses down his chest making him lean his head back in bliss. Once he takes them all the way off, she locks eyes with him as she reaches behind her. Wally inhales a shallow breath as the bra clip is popped and the fabric lays loosely on her chest. He leans forward leaving open mouth kisses on the tops of her breasts before taking the material off with his teeth. His mouth falls agape when he sees the two wonders that have been kept from them. They have to be the most symmetrical, perky and most delicious breasts he has ever seen.

"My god, Artemis, you are a damn goddess." He exhales as he wraps a golden tress around his finger.

"You're not so bad yourself, Wall-man." She looks up and down appreciatively causing a blush to warm his cheeks.

She watches restlessly as he slides a hand down the length of her body and places his mouth over one of her breasts. Artemis thrashes her head back as he drags the nipple with his teeth nurturing her like a small child. She pulls him down on the mattress with her as switches and caresses the other one with his mouth. Artemis hand travels down his torso to take him in her hand. This causes him to stop his actions and to bend his head between her breasts. He lifts his head slightly as she starts to move her fist up and down his length. She smirks in satisfaction as he starts to grind into her hand, letting out low groans.

"Artemis." He drags out her name pronouncing each syllable which only turns her on more.

She runs her fingers through his hair as he readies himself to enter her. Before he does, he rolls on a condom that she threw at him. He gives her a questioning glance and she nods because she can't wait any longer. Her leans over pressing a chaste kiss to her chapped lips before settling his forearms on either sides of her head. He uses his hand to maneuver himself at he entrance. She lets out a low moan when she feels his tip glide against her.

"Just go." She almost screams as he moves into her in one swift motion.

The two are nearly breathless and catch each other's eyes. A laugh is shared between the two before he covers her mouth with his. He brings himself to and from her hips, rolling against her slowly. Once she becomes comfortable she's right there with him, spreading her legs wider. When the time comes where they know everything is about to end. They come together, screaming out the others name with all their passion. He collapses on with his head nestled in her neck. Once they can control their breathing he lifts himself up to get a good look at her. Artemis' face is flushed, her lips have been kissed red and her forehead is glistening. She never looked more beautiful. She takes this chance to study him. His face is flushed making his freckles more noticeable, his eyes are shining and his hair is all messed up from having her hands running through it. He looks down right sexual. She closes her eyes as he leans down to kiss her forehead. He pulls out slowly earning a moan from both of them to later discard the condom.

{About an hour later}

"Hey." He says when they're face to face on her mattress.

"Hi." She responds with a soft smile.

"You're beautiful." He breathes.

"So are you." She laughs lightly and presses her lips to the skin under his chin.

"I beg to differ."

"Eh, whatever I say go's." She says as she lays on her back.

"Since when?"

"Since now."

"Artemis?"

"Yes, Wallace." She responds in a sleepy manner.

"I never got to tell you how I felt under that oak tree in my backyard." He says softly moving a stray hair from her forehead.

"Mhm." She musters with her eyes closed.

After a few minutes, he speaks again.

"I never stopped loving you, Arty. I wish I could have stayed with you. Most nights all I wanted to do was be with you. Then we find each other again in a soup kitchen of all places. I won't leave you ever again, I promise."

A soft snore passes through her lips making a chuckle come up from Wally's chest.

"Good night, gorgeous." He whispers as he kisses the underside of her jaw.

The two fall asleep with the moonlight streaking across their bare bodies, and nothing had ever been more blissful.

* * *

I really need to get my priorities in check. It's almost 1 am on a Sunday night and i'm writing Spitfire lemony smut. Any who, review! Let me know if this is too **extreme** for y'all or if you want more of this.

Gabs


End file.
